


Warm

by Ethereal_Lacuna



Category: Spurs and Stripes (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, I will take that to my grave, Kimrick is just as guilty, Kimrick probs calls him a Punk too much, Kylee being a little shit, Kylee is a doe eyed boy, M/M, Spurs and Stripes Content Entry, but I will also take that to my grave, gay shit goes down, its spurs and stripes so thats a give in, lol, maybe later ill add more, sexual scene but they dont fuck, spursandstripesfanwork, they're both dorks, what is tagging anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Lacuna/pseuds/Ethereal_Lacuna
Summary: Kylee has learned to love everyone at the ranch...Well, almost everyone anyways.Kims still an asshole.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the S&S Fanworks Contest!  
> Hi Redmari, thanks for holding this awesome contest and taking the time to view all of our works. <3  
> I really hope you two, and everyone else who reads this, enjoys my submission!  
> I thought I would do a little reflection on how Kylee has sorta grown as a character.  
> Just a relaxing piece with a tiny bit of angst, because it’s Spurs and Stripes lol.  
> Wish me luck!  
> (Also, I posted this on my phone so forgive me if the spacing is all wrong lol..)

POV Kylee

 

Working on a ranch is fucking hard. It leaves you sweating like the pigs you have to feed, smelling like the horses you have to clean up after, and makes you feel as heavy as the bags of feed you have to carry from place to place.

Man, it’s ballbusting shit, but oddly enough, it isn’t so bad. Yeah, you’re left feeling sore and smelly, but the day is never really left on a terrible note. I could go as far as to say it kinda grows on you.

There are some really good people on this ranch. Kimrick’s friends, family, and a stable environment he calls “home”.

Man, I’d be lying if I said I felt completely out of place when I first got here. Funny enough though, when I hear Kim tell us to pack up for the day, I feel like I fit right in.

“We headin’ out to Jack’a Diamonds for a drink bossman?” Wes pipped and Kimrick looked to him in confusion.

"What’s the occasion?” he questioned, and I had to hold back a snicker.

“Well, Kylee said it was someone's birthday, so I thought we were gonna go celebrate.” Kim looked to me like he was done with my bullshit, which made me grin even harder.

“It’s Razor’s birthday! I think that deserves a drink or two,” I explained.

“We are not celebrating a cat's birthday, just as an excuse to go out to eat,” I pout and turn to Wes.

“You’d celebrate with me, wouldn’t you, Wes?” he laughs and ruffles my hair.

“Well shoot kid, you make it hard to say no.” I look over my shoulder to give a smug look to a flustered Kim. Jealousy looks so funny on him.

“Damn, if that ain’t the wildest reason to go drinkin’, I don’t know what is. I’m in,” Dylan chimes in. Charlie laughs and shakes his head.

“I’m in if Kimrick’s alright with it. I’ll even buy the first round.” Kim sighs and lifts his cowboy hat off his head, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“Alright, but no booze for you, ya punk.” He shoves the hat on my head, twisting it around to mess up my hair. I squawk and bat his hand away, growling at the amused smirk on his face.

“We’ll shower and meet you all at the bar in an hour.” he says, walking away from the rest. He pauses just to pull down the hat over my eyes once more just to mess with me. The group is laughing and my face is aflame. The funny thing is I start laughing along with them.

This is still so completely foreign to me. I’m use to something much colder and edgier. Drugs, a quick fuck, vandalizing shit, drinking until you puke, and the list just keeps on going.

But this atmosphere on the ranch is warm, so warm that at first it made my skin felt like it was melting off. Now I just find it comforting.

I wave to the others, before following Kim back to the house. My chest is steadily filling up with that comforting heat, still continuing as we reach the door. I speak again when we make it inside the house.

“You know, I noticed something.” “Uh-huh, and what’s that?” he asks, taking off his boots and putting them by the door. I follow in suit and answer, “I like it when you smile.” He looks taken off guard for a moment.

“My smile?” he questions, looking confused. I chuckle and take his hat off of my head. “Yep.” I stand up on my tiptoes and place his hat back on his head where it belongs, tugging it down firmly. “It’s warm.”

The kiss we share just moments after promises more smiles to come…and possibly some steamy shower sex. He pushes me firmly against the door, shutting it with a click. I reach up and hang my arms loosely around his sweaty neck.

“Shower?” he pants out and I bite my lip with a small chuckle.

“Fuck yeah.” I agree immediately.

Kimrick smirks and says, “Good, ‘cause ya smell like shit.” My face burns as he begins to laugh.

“I compliment your stupid face and you say I smell?!” I yell at him, batting at his chest roughly. The longer I do it, I find that my fists practically bounce back. Is this old man made out of rubber and steel?!

“Okay, okay, calm down ya punk!” he laughs, easily grabbing ahold of my wrists. “You want me to say something nice like that about you?” I hate that I'm practically pouting (no I'm sulking!) as I hesitantly nod.

“It would be a nice change of pace from you being an asshole.” He rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“Makin’ it hard to… fine. If you wanna get all sentimental.” He lets go of one of my wrists and pushes away the hair that always seems to fall over my left eye. He tilts his head slightly before saying, “Your eyes. Ya got these doe eyes that not even that girly makeup of yours can hide. Even when your bein’ a l’il punk your eyes are still sweet.”

My head rang with those words: “Your eyes.” “Doe eyes.” “Your eyes are sweet.” I go wide-eyed and hate that my face is probably red. That warmth spreads past my chest and to my groin. Even after those soft compliments I choose to pick out an insult to comment on. “It's not girly-mmph!” He cuts me off with a firm kiss, quickly pulling away after.

“I know Kylee. You'd look weirder without it now to be honest. Now come on Punk. Ya still wanna shower before we head out don’t ya?” he questions, like he didn't just romance/insult me.

He begins to walk ahead of me and I'm quick to follow close behind. I grab onto the back of his shirt, letting him know that I followed.

I honestly still don't quite get him, but I figure that's okay. Because today, today has definitely been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading!  
> I know I used Kim calling Kylee “Punk” a lot, but ever since he did it in the comic I've been obsessed lol. Really wanted Kim to call him “darlin’” too, but I wasn't sure if that was very canon Kim like or not. More of something I like lol. Also, anybody else love Kylees doe eyes? Like, I'm not the only one who sees him as a doe eyed edgy-soft boyo right?  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to see the results of the contest!  
> Good luck out there everyone! ♡


End file.
